


I Have A Sin of Fear

by plaindealingvillainess



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Light BDSM, Multi, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaindealingvillainess/pseuds/plaindealingvillainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both more Hers than they’ve ever been, and pulling at their leads just draws attention to the once-slackened collars around their throats. </p>
<p>Which is, of course, precisely why they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Sin of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Two little troublemakers--and they know who they are--bludgeoned me into this. Blame them. Don't blame me, blame them!

They’re both more Hers than they’ve ever been, and pulling at their leads just draws attention to the once-slackened collars around their throats. 

Which is, of course, precisely why they do it.  
The fact is that there aren’t three of them, not really. James can’t call himself a person anymore, not in his own head. Silva doesn’t even try and present himself as human. And M..M may be indescribable, but ‘inhuman’ remains relevant. More or less, though…there’s too little they’ve found to be able to know. 

So, there are three bodies and no people, two spirits. And one will. 

James forces himself not to think about how quickly that will change. 

He can feel it coming anyway. There’s no need to think about it. It’s in the way devotion has replaced the worship in Silva’s eyes. In the way he relaxes on his knees instead of tensing, alert and aware. 

James feels as though he’s watching the birds of prey overhead, glad for the feast of an injured hunter. Or he would, were he a more poetic man. As it is, he simply feels wary. Alert and aware. 

—————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

Their breath is matching. Later, this is what he will remember. That when he finds out, he still can’t stop mirroring her, can’t leave her side. It’s easy to remember Silva’s screams. He supposes true pain won’t sound so different. 

It’s when he can’t care that he knows he will never be able to pull away from her. 

M whispers Silva’s real name to him that night. James is under no illusions. One day, it will be his birth name on her lips, and he will be the one gone, dead at (with, for) her hands. 

—————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

Except, as it turns out, the loss of her (affection, understanding, power) drives one insane. Some to death, perhaps, but not all. Silva’s once-worship, once-admiration turned into seething and burning need, fueled by hatred and ingrained behaviors, associated triggers…well. It’s more than enough proof of that. 

One day, it will stop making him tense when he kneels for her. He can only hope he’ll have the strength to die.


End file.
